NaLu: Incendiary
by LeigonClaimed
Summary: Natsu's mistake. Lucy's pain. A whole lot of angst and lemon. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Incendiary

Author's Note: This is 100% OOC for all involved, just to make that abundantly clear from the get go. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this story! Please note that it does contain Lemons and is not meant for anyone under the age of 18. It is not set in any timeline, just a random spin-off I dreamt up. So readers, I hope you are ready to be transported to my world for a bit and enjoy your trip.

~ Lucy ~

 _"I mean I love Lucy and all...it just shes so weak! Missions used to be so much easier, but now we have to spend so much time protecting her..."_

Jolting awake I tried desperately to banish the voice ringing in my ears, the clenching in my stomach and nagging emptiness in my heart slowly stuffing the nightmare back into my subconscious as the haze of sleep gives way to reality, whispers of heartbreak and betrayal the only feelings left in its wake. I would not let myself look back. I couldn't afford to. Rousing myself from the prone position 20 feet up from the forest floor I currently occupied I cringe at the stiffness and hiss in a breath as tender flesh snags on rough bark. Damn trees. Months of mornings identical to this never seemed to dull the pain. Living isolated in the vast forests of Fiore was much harder then I had anticipated but I forced myself to adapt and deal with the lingering pains that seem to increase as the days pass. The rope tightly cinched around my torso chaffed the skin exposed during a night of wriggling to find a comfortable position on my chosen perch. Having learned the hard way the dangers of a pitch black forest I was forced to try an admittedly far less comfortable arrangement by taking to the trees. Uncomfortable yes. Safer also yes. Now if only the nightmares would leave me in peace.

Easing a hand down to the knot holding my safety line together I use my bloodied and bruised fingers to unravel it with as much care as I can, the reopening wounds staining the dried black patches of blood back to their original crimson glory. Leaning my body back against the trunk as the rope unwinds I take a moment to admire the sunrise sweeping over the untamed landscape and dying it in vibrant oranges and reds with slashes of familiar pink. It reminded me so much of... _NO_. _Dont go there Lucy_. Shaking off the thought I stuff the precious rope back into my pack and sling it over my shoulder then begin the nerve wracking decent back to the forest floor and the harsh reality of my life. The life I had not so long ago condemned myself to. No longer am I happy go lucky Lucy Heartfelia. No longer am I the weak Lucy the FairyTail mage. Now...now I am just Lucy.

~ Natsu ~

Erza says I more of a feral animal now then a mage. Im beginning to think she might be right. In the seven months since...her...disappearance my life has spiraled out of control. The first few weeks were hard but at least I still held some hope that we would get a ransom note, that we would find her or she would burst through the guild doors in her typically bright fashion. But as time has continued to pass my world as well as my sanity seem to be crumbling around me. Grey has threatened to put me down like a rabid dog more times then I can count, but I cant even bring myself to fight him anymore. The rage...this boiling bitter rage coursing through my veins...I'm afraid I might actually kill him. I cannot afford to lose control around my Nakama. Sometimes when we are out on missions and the pain of knowing she isn't there with us just overwhelms me, I black out. Primal rage boils in my bloodstream and I lose myself to the dragon within me. Not that I can ever tell any of them. They would have me locked and chained in an instant. Gajeel seems to know but he has yet to say anything to me or anyone else about it. I think he actually understands, not that it makes it any easier. If Levy were to just vanish he knows he would lose his mind like I'm losing mine. At least that is one good thing that has come from this insanity, my brother realizing that denying what his dragon was screaming at him, ignoring what was sitting right in from of him...its foolishness. Our dragons are never wrong. Denying our instincts only leads to pain. If I had followed mine, claimed what I knew was mine...my mate would still be here, surrounded my our family, our Nakama. Loved. Cherished. **Safe**. But because of my denial. NO. My cowardice; now its too late. Shes gone. Vanished from the face of Earthland. Tracking her had failed miserably and only ended with the charred remains of a demolished forest and depleted magics. The rage...this all consuming rage...my dragon calls for our mate, drowning me in our combined despair until I can do nothing but utter brokenly "Lucy..."


	2. Chapter 2

~ Lucy ~

My feet hurt. I know that is an utterly ridiculous thing to be complaining about when I face mortal danger on a weekly if not daily basis but its the truth. I could not even begin to guess how long I have been walking, not to mention how far. For the first week of my self imposed mission I had used a potion that I had found at a magic shop back in Magnolia to mask my scent so that the dragon slayers could not use their utterly ridiculous sense of smell to track me, though looking back I can remember still holding out hope they would come after me. Pathetic Lucy. Even knowing how they feel and even with all my determination to change myself for a while I was still hoping they would track me down and drag me back to tell how much they missed me. Over time I had finally snapped myself out of that thought process, knowing full well I had taken measures to insure they couldn't find me until I was ready to be found.

Shaking out shaggy blonde hair that had lightened considerably from the months of constant sunlight I banish the train of thought. I am not the same Lucy I was then. I am stronger. I no longer want nor need to be rescued. Granted I will probably never be on par with my Nakama strength wise, seeings as they were probably some of the strongest mages in all of Earthland, but I am a hell of a lot closer then I have ever been before. Back to my aching feet though, you may be asking yourself why I haven't just called Horologim to carry me as I would have in the past. Well...funny story actually...I kinds, sorta...left my keys behind. I need to make this journey on my own, I cant keep relying on my spirits or my teammates to protect me. I love my spirits and they are as much a family to me as my FairyTail Nakama; but I want to prove that I am capable and earn all of their respect. I want to be more then weak little Lucy. While the past few months have been hard, harder then I ever could have imagined, I feel like I have succeeded. Don't get me wrong, I'm not there yet. But I'm on my way. I am now at least worthy of the title FairyTail mage. I can fight. I can survive.

Adjusting the pack straps higher onto my shoulders I continue my walk along the overgrown path headed back into the denser parts of the Fiore wilderness. I had unintentionally come too close to town and backtracking now seemed like my best bet to stay hidden. The last thing I needed was to run into someone, friend or foe alike, while this weak and hungry. It had been at least two days since I had a proper meal, hunting not being my strongest skill even after all these months. Ignoring the grumbling in my gut for the moment I scan my surroundings, the bright lime and emerald green of the leaves flashing in the sunlight. You would think that after all this time the trees would begin to blur together, but they dont. The beauty of this wild world will never cease to amaze me. Again my mind wanders against my better judgement to remind me of the man who represent the very meaning of the world wild, but I attempt to slam that door shut once again. It is not an easy feat. "Do you miss me? I miss you...Natsu."

~ Natsu ~

"Shut the fuck up Grey." I know the words are more growl then anything but I cannot even begin to care. In a few days the year anniversary will pass. A whole fucking year without her. Despair grips me and I can feel the rage bubbling in my gut, ever ready to burst and consume me in its dark flames. The dragon still beasts at my subconscious mind, driving me to DO SOMETHING. But there isn't anything I can do. We have searched all over Earthland for Lucy. We have waited for her return. We still wait, drowning in our combined sadness and despair. The guild hasn't been the place of joy it always was since she had been gone. The thought pops the bubble of rage in my gut. Grey and Erza both flinch as my footsteps come to a sudden halt, neither breaking the tense silence that seems to be our constant companion now. Turning my face from their pitious expressions I roar my frustrations to the heavens, a dim hope that somehow those starts that Lucy so loved will hear my anguish and take pity on me. The sound echoes through the trees surrounding the path we follow, scattering the few small animals in the general area. Tense minutes follow my outburst before I feel a tentative hand on my shoulder and turn my gaze to meet startling ice blue. I knew my skin burned, my rage fueling the heat, but Grey doesn't flinch at the temperature.

"Natsu...the mission. We have to keep going."

"I know you miss her. We all do. But we are on a time limit and we must carry on to town. It is only another hours walk at most." Erzas steely voice has little effect at calming me as it would have in years past. But, wordlessly, I begin moving again. The money, that's all that matters for now. I will pay her damn rent even if it kills me. Which it very well might considering the state of my fucking sanity. But I will keep it together for now.

The rest of the trip follows the same pattern as all the others have lately, the three of us silent and tense until they finally break through the last of the dense foliage and spy the town gates looming ahead. This small town resides remote in some of the most dangerous wilderness in Fiore and often called upon Guilds to help clear monsters or deal with some of the more monumental tasks required in the area. Today we were here to deal with a pack of wolves that was terrorizing the area, child's play for the team but urgent and paying a good sum. The client was actually staying in another town for fear of the 'demonic' beasts so they had to go out of the way to see him before coming here. Coward. Feeling restless in the open I again freeze on the path, Erza and Grey following suit before turning to me, a question clear on the faces.

"We should split off here, hunt down tracks during the day when they are less active." My voice almost sounds rusty, which seems fitting considering I hardly spoke anymore other then to snap or roar, something that I knew I needed to work on but that was easier said then done. Erza looked like she wanted to argue with me but a quick hand motion from Grey had her eyes hardening before she gives me a small nod and continues on down the path. Grey shoots me a worried glance before following, leaving me alone at the edge of the forest. The darkness within the trees seem to call to me and I make a hasty retreat into its cool shadows, my eyes easily adjusting thanks to my parentage. The dragon traits never seem far from the surface now. Gajeel claims its the loss of my mate that has caused it to go haywire, not that I minded anyways. If I was going crazy anyway I might as well take advantage of any perks.

I must have been walking for hours before I realized the sky had darkened into slashes of brillinat purples and reds. Damn. No way would I make it back to town before dark covered the land. Looks like I'm roughing it tonight. Growling in irritation I take a huge breath to steady myself before I lose it again. Anything and everything sets me off nowadays and I was getting fairly good at semi handling the rage ever present in my mind by breathing or roaring it out of my system. As the rapidly cooling air settles in my lungs my inner dragon perks up in interest, the natural dragonic curiosity awoken by a faint smell on the wind. Smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Lucy ~

Rabbit is actually pretty damn good when your starving. I know its an adorable little fluffy animal, but skinned and roasted it makes one fine meal. It took some time to get passed my squeamish stomach but hunting is really the only way to survive out here...even if I am sadly lacking in that skill. Luckily my brains make up for my lack of survival skills, and trapping certainly seems to agree with me. Popping another bite into my mouth I sigh in pleasure as the greasy meat melts on my tongue, following through by licking the juices from my fingers with a happy hum of appreciation. The sound nearly drowned out a deeper base growl close by. Nearly. Lowering my hand slowly I watch the flames dance in my little makeshift fire pit while easing the other hand to the hilt of a dagger resting at my hip. The now familiar weight settles easily into my palm and I take just a moment to appreciate the comfort it brings me that I now know how to use the small weapon. My gaze searches the darkness beyond my camp before coming to a screeching halt. Well. Who would have thought. Wolves.

Pursing my lips to hold in the distressed squeak I inch my way off the rotted out log I had been using as a bench, muscles coiling tight as I brace for the inevitable. _So much for my dinner_... _stupid Lucy_. I should have known the scent would draw the predators from the darkness, my small fire doing very little to discourage them from breaching the camp. _No panicking Lucy. You are strong. Breath_. Easier said then done, but I heave air into my frozen lungs and ready myself for the attack I am sure is going to come. Defense is my best option now as keeping myself away from those teeth and claws was top priority. If I could time my movements right I had a chance to do some major damage, or at least that is what I hope. Breathing deeply again to calm her racing heart Lucy stays crouched low to the ground, eyes sharp as the wolf prowls ever closer to her with eyes glowing demon red thanks to the light from the small fire. It had to be one of the largest wolves she had ever seen, fur a dirty rust color as if already stained with some unwitting victims blood and fangs long and menacing in its open maw. _Sorry Fido, not happening!_

Big talk, at least in her head, but the fear clawing at her gut was all too real as she did her best to shove it back. Faster then she could have imagined possible the creature drops to its haunches, powerful body hugging the ground before muscles contract in a deadly lunge with an accompanying spine chilling snarl. A breathless screech forces past her lips even as she reacts, body moving in an agile spin and a thought flashes through her that those wasted years as an heiress were actally coming in handy. Who knew dancing and fighting would be so alike. At least **something** from her old life seemed useful. Her right hand pushes upward in a wide arc, she pulls herself back into the present and aims to bury her dagger in the wolfs soft underbelly, only to miss the mark and instead land in its rump. Scrambling to put space between them again Lucy pivots at the same time as hopping backwards, the move carrying her a few precious feet from the quickly recovering and obviously now enraged animal. In her panic she is only dimly aware to a sudden increase in light around her as the beast drops into another crouch and quickly pushes to lunge.

Blinking I stare in utter confusion at the limp and smoking wolf now sprawled on the forest floor before raising my gaze. My breath freezes as my gaze locks onto a pair of gorgeous but terrifying onyx eyes. The knife falls from numb fingers, impaling the earth with a muffled thump I can barely hear over the roaring in my ears. My breath thaws into a whimpered name. "Natsu."

~ Natsu ~

The dragon is roaring in my mind. Mate. **My mate**. A smoking carcass lay between us, the acrid scent of burning hair tainting every breath I drag into my suddenly starving lungs but I cannot bring myself to care. Holy shit shes here. Right in front of me. Before I can process enough to react melted chocolate eyes snap to meet my own and I lose myself. Fascinated I watch as shock flashes through them then settles into an anguish that steals whatever minuscule amount of air I still had from my lungs. I continue to hold her captive as I work through the pain, knowing she can see the same things reflected in my own dark eyes. I see a flickering of light and realize with only a small amount of surprise that I am a living pyre of fire, brow furrowing as I try my best to rein in the flames. Mild satisfaction runs through me as I feel them absorb back into my skin before my gaze breaks from her own and rakes down the slim form before me.

Where lush curves had once graced her frame sleek muscles now reside, though I note with an almost sick satisfaction that even toned as she was Lucy couldn't get rid of that chest of hers. Moving on I note that the sleek blonde hair that I had always secretly longed to bury myself in had lengthened and lightened to create a cloud of ethereal white blonde reaching nearly her hips that I now almost desperately wanted to tangle my fingers into. The latter having thinned a bit as well, I semi happily note that she still has that perfect figure eight I so adored just in a leaner version with her toner stomach and legs. Dragging my gaze from her body I search her face, the cherub beauty I remember the same but harsher now as thin barely there scars decorate her cheek and chin. She was still my Lucy but...different. Not improved exactly but tougher, stronger. _Sexier._

"Natsu..." Her whimper brings me back to reality like a sucker punch and the roar rips from the throat before I can even try to hold it in; and then I'm in motion. Snatching her arm I drag her into my embrace as rage, relief, betrayal, fear and joy battle for supremacy in my muddled mind. The rage coming from months of loneliness. The relief that she was safe. The betrayal of her disappearance and the fear that she would disappear again almost a living thing in his mind. Then the joy of holding her in his arm, breathing in that intoxicating scent so unique to her like it is my favorite drug.

"Lucy." My growl is guttural and possessive and even I slightly cringe at the undertones of barely restrained rage. I don't want to scare her, but holy fuck. My inner dragon rages and burns me from the inside out. Skin heating to almost intolerable levels I panic for a moment, afraid of hurting the precious little infuriating mage before realization stamps it out. I cant hurt Lucy. Not even my brightest flame could ever harm my mate, another little perk our magics granted us. Easing my hold I take a shaky backwards step and my eyes widen as my senses pick up the salt on the air and see the crystalline tracks from her now drowning chocolate eyes. My arm moves almost automatically to brush at them tenderly, the action at odds with the agitated hiss passing my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: It has been brought to my attention that Natsu is acting as an 'ass' in this story. You would be correct dear reviewer. The emotions you feel when suffering a loss are not pretty nor are they easily controlled. Anger and lashing out are expected from those hurting. If this is not to your tastes as he is normally a happy go lucky character then I do apologize, but I did warn that this fanfic is OOC. Personally I think a darker Natsu would be rather sexy. But for those who are not quite as demented as I seem to be, he will lighten up later in the story. I should warn you it will get slightly worse before it gets better and he will have a different 'look' then in the actual anime. You just have to tough out the rough patches to get there readers, and I hope you enjoy the journey.

~ Lucy ~

I was so not prepared for this. Danger I can handle, the fear easy to talk myself out of. Exhaustion and hunger had become like close friends, annoying at times but ever present. Natsu though? Nope. Not ready. The warm slide of tears down my cheeks comes as a surprise and I quickly squeeze them shut in a vein attempt at stopping them. His embrace had been too much for me. Too warm, too comforting; too painful. What? Didn't think I knew how insanely in love with the pink idiot I have become? I'm so fucking in love it physically hurts at times, only worsening after I left. But I couldn't bear to tell the dense boy. I knew I was a hindered. Had known it all along actually, though I hid it well behind a cheerful bravado. I was the farthest thing from worthy of standing beside him in battle, beside any of them really, and I had figured out after **that** incident that I had to leave before he finally figured it out how crazy about him I was. Bad enough he had come to the ralization that I am weak, but to have him know I also stupidly fell in love with him? I couldn't let that happen, and really my only option had been leaving. Even Natsu wasn't dense enough to miss the gods damned stars shining brighter in my eyes with each passing day.

I am jolted from my inner musings when calloused fingers brush soothingly over my cheeks, gathering the traces of water there with a tenderness only he seemed to posses. Is it any wonder why I loved the moron? The hiss was startling though, my eyes popping open at the alien and downright animistic sound of it. His response to my shock is a growling rumble that could be loosely described as a chuckle, deep and sounding rusty like he hadn't laughed in so long he had forgotten how. By the hardened look in his eyes I am going to go ahead and assume that laughter had not been on his mind in a long while.

"Your not the only one who's changed Luce." Not really an explanation, and I frown at the failed attempt at teasing.

"Nat-"

"Save it Lucy. I need a fucking minute here to calm down before we talk." The steel in his voice takes me aback and my automatic flinch annoys me. Reminding myself that I am not simpering Lucy anymore I stiffen and try to pull away from his touch only to feel his fingers curl into a death grip on my shoulders, my quickly mounting frustration making my voice snap like a whip.

"Fine. Now let go of me."

"Not a fucking chance. Your back from the fucking dead! Don't you understand? I couldn't let go if i wanted to." The break in his voice hurts and as he buries his face in my collarbone I try and understand the hidden meaning I can detect in his words. His deep inhale followed by a satisfied sigh against my skin sends shivers racing down my spine and though I try to keep my voice hard my question comes out breathy instead. "What?"

~ Natsu ~

Ignoring her breathy question I bury myself further into her neck, senses screaming. She still smells like fucking heaven to me, a mix of sunlight and vanilla, still present despite being covered in sweat and grime as she is. As it fills my lungs I realize that keeping my dragon in check is so beyond my reach now its laughable. No fucking way will it let me release her. That waterfall of blonde brushes against my cheek, so soft its a struggle to keep my hands on her shoulder instead of burying them in all that silkiness. I feel both calm and out of control, an odd combination for someone who has been at the edge of insanity for so long.

"Natsu...why are you sniffing me?" Even her voice has changed in an enticing way, huskier then I can remember and racing through my bloodstream to drive me mad. Instincts pound at me, trying to overpower the part of my addled brain that whispers I should back off. I want my mate with an intensity that scares me, but my need for answers is slightly stronger. "Why."

"Why?"

"Why did you leave." The words are sharp on my tongue, the hurt running deep.

"...I..." She would have to do better then that.

"Lucy. Answer me."

"I...had to."

"What the fuck does that mean? Are you out of your mind! You didn't say goodbye, you didn't leave a note. Nothing but your damn keys, which scared the fuck out of me; thanks for that by the way." Rage boils in me, burning my stomach and throat as I forcefully swallow it back.

"You wont understand Natsu." That new husky voice rings with anger now and a thought flashes through my mind that she just got sexier and sexier by the minute. The humorless laugh coming from my mouth surprises me. I didn't know you could be both amused by and wanting to strangle someone.

"Try me."

"I had to do this alone. I had to be more then weak little Lucy!" The hurt in her voice nearly matches my own and I flinch at the pain it brings me to hear it.

"Weak...Lucy?" My mind scrambles to understand and as realization dawns my bubble of rage finally pops, though my voice comes out soft and measured. "Your telling me you disappeared without a fucking word...to go off and train?"

"I told you! You cant understand!" Voice raising a few octaves in a familiar way I remember it would do when we would fight about something I had inadvertently destroyed, I cringe. My sensitive hearing doesn't appreciate the screech like quality of her words, but I wont stop her if she will just give me the answers I so desperately need.

"What the hell did you expect? For all I knew you've been fucking dead for a year! But now your telling me you disappeared on purpose! I'm supposed to just accept that?! You already were strong!"

"No." Only seconds ago her voice was rage filled and cut like a whip, but this emotionless tone is much worse on my psyche.

"No?"

"Don't lie to me Natsu. I heard you. I know."

"Heard me? What are you talking about?" Now I'm just confused.

An annoyed screech assaults my ears and she manages to break my grip in my momentary surprise, stalking a few paces away and though I follow closely I do not reach for her again. "You and 'team' Natsu! The day before I left I came to the guild. Wanna guess who was there? Who else thinks I'm weak and that its annoying that they always have to protect me on missions."

I swear to the gods that my heart fucking froze in my chest. Holy shit. It was me. I'm the reason Lucy left the guild, left her family. Left me. In the back of my mind I feel my legs buckle and I crash to my knees, but I am too lost to try and catch myself. My dragon breaks through the mental cage I had confined it to and releases a roar so filled with pain even the forest shudders. Magics rush through my body, ripping my insides to shreds as my draconic nature flares to life inside of me then claws its way out. The scales that rip from my skin are a slightly deeper shade of red then my own, resembling a demonic blush on my cheekbones. More surface along my sides and arms before a stomach churning crunch of bone sends me onto all fours and a set of wicked flame red wings slowly emerge from my shoulder blades. I had never lost it this bad before and the pain...holy fuck the pain. No stopping now though. Dropping my head back again I do what comes naturally once more. I roar.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Lucy ~

Backing away my mind races in confusion with swirls of horrified fascination mixed in. This was my best friend, the man that I had stupidly fallen madly and irrevocably in love with, this was Natsu...but at the same time it isn't. My Natsu had never let himself lose control and those few times that he had come close he had later told me that the panic and fear of the unknown had always drawn him back into his right mind. I was the only one who knew just exactly how hard this gentle man fought against the beast that raged within him, having first hand experience at seeing him close to the edge. When he had first explained it to me right after another weak moment I had worried, coddled him until he had snapped at me to stop acting so 'un-Lucy'. Lovable moron. Then I had thought to ask how Gajeel and the others seemed so...normal all the time if they all had this fierce beast within them, but he had explained that it wasn't so much the beast as the element that made it so hard for him, along with the fact that he may fight alot at the guild but he never let his anger or frustration vent for fear of what could happen. Hence a backlog of emotion bubbling in his mind.

The wings and fangs he is sporting when he finally shoves off the ground to release an ear poppingly loud roar may be frightening, but I find my eyes glued to his face rather then his new dragon features. His face is so tortured. I know from what he told me that this was painful for him, but it looked like more then that to me...he looks broken. Heart clenching I take careful steps closer to the panting form kneeling on the ground, the fear I should feel never appearing but to my surprise and annoyance attraction does. What? Moronic and childish he may be, but Natsu had never been anything but handsome in the basest of ways that only could be enhanced by the animalistic features. Frustratingly sexy man. _Not the time_. Dropping to a my knees before him my hands glide up his neck to cup his face in the lightest embrace, thumbs ghosting over the scales running along his cheekbone and finding them surprisingly soft.

"Natsu?" A rumble is the only response he gives me so I move my face closer and attempt to catch his downcast gaze. "Natsu. Are you alright?"

"I haven't been alright since the day you left Luce." His voice is soft and low, but the way he says my name; the name only he has ever been allowed to call me, it sets my heart racing. Its terrifying and angry and yearning and so full of some unnamed emotion that has my heart clenching and my eyes tearing up.

"Natsu...you don't understand. I-"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!?" His voice is a hoarse bellow, the sound grating and much gruffer then I had thought possible for him. Like a wounded dragon. My hackles rise again in frustration. Frustration at the situation, frustration that he had somehow found me before I was ready to face him, frustration that I couldn't help him through this and most of all...frustration that after everything, after all my work, all I wanted to do was crawl into his arms and feel at home again after being without him for so long.

"No! You don't! You've never been weak. Never been afraid every day of being left behind. Never heard those you see as your family talk about you like your just a burden! Do you think I didn't know how weak I was? How unworthy I was of the team? The guild? Dammit Natsu why cant you just understand! I had to be more then I was, had to become strong. I need my family but they didn't need me and it killed me." Tears blind me now, rivers of pain I had bottled and stored away in the hopes that they would evaporate away and I would never have to face them. Years of lying, pretending it didn't hurt when we would come back from a mission and I would either be the only one injured or it would be my fault the others were.

"Dammit Lucy, didn't you hear me! You have always been strong, always been the light of FairyTail! We needed you more then you could ever imagine." _What_?

"You were the one who called me weak! I heard you talking to Erza and Grey! That makes no sense!"

"I had to say something." His voice has gone soft again, the anger no longer the strongest running emotion in it. These mood swings were throwing me through a loop.

"What does that even mean?"

"They were getting too close to the truth. Asking too many questions."

"What the hell are you talking about Natsu?" At this point I am completely confused. My best friend badmouths me, breaks down the last wall of confidence I had not to mention my stupid heart, and now he cant even give me a good reason why? Not only that but he is literally burning with rage and looks more like a dragon then a man. What did I say? So **NOT** ready for this.

~ Natsu ~

Shes getting frustrated and I know she doesn't understand. I keep trying to tell myself that she had no way of knowing but my more primitive side is in the drivers seat and its hard to keep control over my thoughts and emotions. In the end I guess showing her if just so much easier.

"This." I hiss before slamming my lips onto her own, the gasp I feel more then hear ignored as I instead use it as a chance to plunder the warm sweetness of her mouth. Fuck she tastes good. I'm about 80% sure that once she regains her senses I'm gonna get Lucy kicked into next week but this is so totally worth it. If I thought her scent was good...good thing I hadn't tried this before or I would have her mated and bound to me before she had time to think or argue. Its better then I ever dreamed.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Lucy ~

 _Natsu is...oh...how the hell did he get so good at this?_ The thought is scattered as his tongue strokes possessively over my own. Too surprised to do anything but submit I open further for him, my own tongue tentatively responding to his caress. A groan rumbles up his throat and my blood heats at the sound even as I register that I somehow felt the rumble through his skin. Twitching my fingers I realize that at some point my arms have moved to plant my hands against his chest in an effort to either push him away or just to feel him against me, I'm not sure which but I don't have a chance to figure it out as his talented mouth distracts me again.

I should be afraid right now. I mean he may be my best friend and all but right now I don't even feel like I know him. He is savage, but still tender like I remember. He is darker, but still shines like the damn sun in his own way. Not to mention those scales lining his sides that even now my fingers pet and the wings I can hear fluttering restlessly at his back. That thought rushes me back to reality and though I would love to just dive back into the pleasure of his kiss I jerk myself back. Its takes a lot more willpower then I knew I had to stand still a pace away and watch as the dazed pleasure in his eyes fades into a smolder.

"What...what was that?"

"Its called a kiss Luce."

"Well yes, I know that! But why?" My voice is harsher then I meant it to be, but with so many emotions cluttering my head hes just going to have to deal with it. His wings flutter again in agitation before his face turns serious and they flatten to his back with a snap.

"You haven't figured it out Lucy? It took me awhile too, but I thought you were the smart one. Second chances don't come around often and I'm sure as hell not gonna waste mine."

~ Natsu ~

I may sound confident and calm but inside I'm scared out of my damn mind. Lucy is looking at me like Ive lost it and she is probably right. I feel crazy, but I also feel more alive then I have since the day I found her gone and with my dragon in the drivers seat there isn't a chance for second guessing what im about to do. My instincts drive me to claim what is mine after a year of utter torment. I know she isn't ready. She doesn't love me. But there wont be any stopping me now.

"Your second chance at what?" This time her voice is soft, not frightened but something close I cannot identify. Nervous maybe? Taking a deep breath I let her scent settle in my lungs and calm my racing heart before meeting her eyes. One of my hands come up to cup her jaw, one claw dragging across her cheekbone and causing a shiver she cant hide which in turn sends a spike of pleasure through me. At least I know I can effect her a bit.

"A second chance at you Luce." Time itself seems to freeze as I watch her lock up, going from confused and concerned to blank in seconds. Heart clenching in fear I keep our gazes locked as I wait for her to process my words.

"Me?" Whisper soft I almost miss it, but my dragon hearing cant be beat.

"Still don't know Luce? I love you. I'm madly in love with you. Always have been. From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine." Her eyes have closed but I press on, determined to get it all out before she turns me away. "I tried denial. At first I really only did want your friendship. I tried to ignore it, the way my heart would speed up when you said my name or the crushing pain of watching you get hurt. It just kept getting worse the longer we stayed together. So now...now im trying honesty. I know you don't love me Lucy, but we **are** mates. You were made for me, just as I was made for you. There was never a chance for me." My fear is suffocating, the dragon part of my brain roaring for me to do something. Force her to accept me. Shake her until she opens those gorgeous eyes and responds. _Shit_. I fucked up. She doesn't want me. What the fuck am I gonna do now? _Shit shit shit shit_.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Lucy ~

I knew he was panicking. I could feel it. But I'm kind of frozen at the moment; stunned deaf and dumb at his announcement. Natsu loves me. I'm his freaking mate, made specifically for him. Oh. My. God. I'm going crazy, hallucinating from hunger and dehydration. This cannot be happening. There is just no way. Weak little Lucy matched up to this dragon slayer with the strength of gods and heart as pure as gold? Fate would not be that cruel to him, pairing him up with someone who's only skill is to be a hindrance to him, constantly in need of rescue. It wouldn't make sense.

I watch in detached silence as his wings flap madly at his back, that handsome face I love flickering between terror and rage that he is obviously fighting to keep in check. Realization hits me in a blinding flash and I feel my heart clench again. He is terrified of me, of my reaction. The hell am I thinking? This is my Natsu, the dense idiot no one else could even put up with, the defender of all weak and strong alike with a capacity to care for those around him the likes of which Ive never seen. Maybe I'm not worthy of him. Maybe I am just going to end up a hindrance, but if he is mine I shouldn't be here trying to find excuses to deny it. I should be throwing all caution to the wind and accepting this damn dream and all the impossible joy I know it will bring me.

He may be darker, scalier, a bit more mysterious...but he is still my Natsu and I love him. Decision made I'm suddenly able to move again and in a swift motion shove him non too gently against a nearby tree to still his frantic wing movements before latching onto his collar bone, teeth nipping with enough force to stun him out of his panic. Soothing the sting with a swipe of my tongue I breath in that oh so missed scent of burning pine and muskiness unique to Natsu alone. No matter how hard I had tried I just could not recreate that specific scent with any campfire. A husky chuckle passes my lips as I realize just how lost I had been to have never noticed that I was even trying to recreate it. So much for getting over him...

"Why."

"Why?" His voice is a match to mine, baser but with an answering huskiness that sends my heart racing as I breath against his neck.

"Why did you fight it?"

"You don't love me Luce. It fucking shredded me inside. I just...didn't want to acknowledge it. It was easier to just leave things as they were and never know." Backing away a few paces I search his face before our eyes meet and I'm again entranced. Ive seen them darken with rage. Seen them alight with joy. Seen them drowning in sorrow. But seeing his eyes darken in desire is indescribable, transforming the boyishly handsome face into something brathtakingly beautiful even in its terrifying intensity.

"Nastu-"

"I know Luce. You don't have to say it. You don't love me, and I know I may have just ruined everything but if you'll just give it a chance I swe-"

"Ive always been in love with you." Satisfaction courses through me as I watch him freeze up, much in the same way I had when he had confessed to me moments ago. Amusement has my lips curling when he tries to speak but seems to be at a loss for words. Giving him time to process I watch silently as his head drops to his chest and a vibration of what I assume to be relief courses through him and all his muscles seem to relax. And then he has me. A surprised gasp leaves me as he spins our bodies and it is my turn to be shoved against the tree, though he does it a bit more gently then I had. Not that it keeps a hiss of pain from leaving my lips as my shirt rides up and raw flesh meets rough bark. Damn. Way to ruin the moment...it would be too much to hope he wouldn't notice.

~ Natsu ~

I really, really, REALLY don't want to stop and give her any more time to think, but that hiss was all about pain not pleasure and Lucy would always come before my own wants or needs. That's just the way it was, always had been and always would be. Sure I acted like a dense moron and often used to eat up her food and steal her bed, but I also knew how much she hated to eat alone, how cold and lonely she got during the nights when I wasn't there. It was in her nature to pretend it annoyed her, just as it was in mine to know what my mate needed even if she refuses to admit it. So, with more then a little reluctance, I pull myself away from her, easing her away from the tree with gentle guidance from my hands on her hips. She knows I heard the pained hiss and her frustrated sigh makes me grin, assuring me that though she wouldn't argue she was just as unhappy as I was about stopping.

When she opens those gorgeous eyes I find myself drowning in liquid chocolate, the swirls of desire darkening her gaze feeding the frenzy of need inside my body. _Gods damn it Natsu focus!_ A quick shake of my head doesn't do much to alleviate the haze of want, but it does enough that I can focus on figuring out where she is hurt. Hands that had been planted gently but firmly on her hips begin a slow glide upward, catching on the fabric of her shirt and raising it up her stomach and over her head with feigned patience. _Focus...gods shes perfect._ Tearing my gaze away from the tempting display of cream covered in lace I move my eyes down to her stomach, desperately trying to ignore the clenching of desire in my own. Marring the creamy smooth flesh of her side are bruises, painting the skin purples and yellows that make me wince in sympathy.

"Shit Luce..." Dropping to my knees, desire now leashed as I take in her injuries my lips brush against those bruises, her sigh of pleasure tugging that leash but not breaking it. These may hurt, but they were not what had her hissing in pain moments ago. Nudging her hip with my nose I silently urge her to turn around, tsking as she obeys and I take in the scrapes and rashes decorating her lower back. My mouth moves over them, tongue laving it to coat it in saliva. Just like other animals dragons lick their wounds, special properties in the saliva helping to numb and heal minor injuries. I had done this to her a few times before, but she had been asleep during each and the worry of freaking her out almost has me stopping before I reason with myself that I can explain it to her later. Another sigh surprises me, this one of relieved pleasure, and my lips curl. That's all the thanks Ill ever need. Sitting back on my haunches I move to rise at the same time as she spins around, mouth instantly watering as I'm put face to face with those previously stated perfect breasts.

Subconsciously I lean forward, drawing her scent into my lungs with reckless abandon. Its stronger here I realize, even as my mouth meets smooth flesh, the warmth from her body nearly doubling that intoxicating scent in intensity. Moving slowly I trace just above the lace containing her skin, tongue gliding over her flesh before dipping into to crevice between them. Hearing her heart rate increase brings that leashed desire back to the forefront of my mind, my own heart pounding in my ears as it races to catch up.

Any semblance of control I once had snaps when those small hands land on my wings in an attempt to balance herself, the sheer alien pleasure pulsing rapidly through my veins and eliciting a gruff moan of pleasure from my lips. With little thought I bite down and rip that lace apart, snapping the hooks and tearing it from her body before she can even think to stop me, then chuckling at her delayed gasp. Seems my little Lucy is just as lost to the pleasure as I am if I'm able to take her off guard. Good. I want her off balance and dazed rather then thinking too much and trying to ruin the mood. She had a habit of doing that, overthinking things until she gets worried or frightened and backs off. Not this time. If I have my way she wont be able to think her name clearly let alone over think everything that has happened in the last half hour. My inner dragon rumbles his agreement at the thought, its instincts pounding through me to have my mate mindless and focused on me and me alone. Not a problem.

~ Shared POV ~

Lucy couldn't believe he had just done that. He ripped her bra off...with his teeth! Gods that was hot. She knew she would probably be annoyed later, but right now all it did was send a blast of pleasure down her spine. A dark chuckle is his only response to her gasp before he is nuzzling the soft mounds in front of him, tongue snaking out to bathe her skin and send shivers down her spine. Fingers tightening on his wings she tries in vein to balance herself on now shakey legs, a soft mewl of pleasure passing her lips and making her blush in embarrassment. _When did Natsu get so sexy?_

Natsu was having similar thoughts, his muscles flexing as the staggering pleasure from having those hands on his wings travels though his body. Combine that with the ecstasy of finally getting to taste her skin, feel how smooth and warm it is against his own...

"Fuck." The word is a breathless whisper against her skin followed by a deep growl as he eagerly takes one of the peaks into his mouth, fangs gliding over skin but careful not to break the surface even in his mindless excitement.

"Natsu!" The mewl is pleasure filled, the feeling of his mouth and teeth on her sensitive breasts sending her body into overdrive and short circuiting her brain. Her last coherent thought is that if he keeps growling like that this will be over way too soon. Each of those animalistic growls sends a bolt of pleasure straight to her stomach, the coiling tightness there weakening her knees and making it hard to focus on anything but the pleasure pain feeling it evoked. Panting now she glides her hands along his wings, following the delicate curve as far as she can reach before moving back to his shoulders when with a quick nip to her now pleasantly aching nipple he releases it in favor or tormenting the second. With a hoarse moan her wobbling legs finally give and she falls ungracefully into his lap, breath ragged and body humming in pleasure. The pain of twigs digging into her shins in forgotten before it is even acknowledged when she feels the thick ridge she had landed on, eyes clouded with want raising to meet his fathomless obsidian orbs.

Arrogant pride rushes through him when she collapses and he gets a look at her flushed face. Gods this woman was gorgeous. Those kiss swollen lips, that sweetly innocent blush gracing her cheekbones, those tempti-

All thoughts rush from his head when she moves against his lap, tentatively grinding herself against the hard ridge resting against his thigh. Nervousness shines like a beacon in her eyes but that doesn't stop her from continuing the torturous grinding motion, the ass he had spent hours admiring from behind on missions moving against his lap in little circular motions that are quickly driving him mad. Shifting so that she is straddling him rather then sitting in his lap one of her hands wrap around his shoulder to balance herself while the other snakes between their bodies to brush against him through his pants.

His groan startles her, hand snapping back and eyes raising to look at his face. Slitted eyes catch the worry in her gaze and he is quick to reassure her, voice rough but trying his best to be soothing. "Gods Luce...don't stop."

Though still nervous she is emboldened by his words as well as the thick purr of pleasure obvious in his voice and again moves her hand to brush over him, watching as his eyes close when she explores the shape of him. Curious now she strokes him once and then again, his groans urging her to continue the slow motion back and forth motion. Teeth nibbling her lower lips she moves her hand back upwards after a few minutes, fingers toying with the strings of his trousers as she peeks up at him through her lashes. Eager as ever Natsu answers her silent question with a predatory grin, a hand moving to make quick work of said laces without breaking eye contact with her own shy gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Lucy ~

That grin of his...I had noticed how sexy Natsu had the potential to be. Even with that unusual shade of bubblegum hair he was constantly being check out by the women around us, all ages all sizes and by the looks in their eyes most had definitely liked what they had seen. Back in the day it annoyed I remember wondering why it annoyed me so damn much. Come to find out it was jealousy, as I had stupidly fallen in love with my best friend. Then I had started to notice him as well, how when he was in those happy moods he was as cute as a child but when you got Natsu angry he was nothing less then hot. Gorgeous even. But this cat ate the canary grin hes giving me now is potent enough to melt panties. I am in so over my head.

The sound of sliding fabric distracts me and my gaze drops back to his lap, following his hand movements as he undoes the cord holding his pants up. My mouth drops open when the fabric parts, an unsuppressible giggle surging up my throat and escaping my parted lips. Natsus eyes snap to my face, eyebrows puckered in annoyance.

"...Luce...why are you laughing?" Oh god I made him mad. Shit. Its just...I never expected this! Its hard but I finally cut off the giggles, swallowing them back before taking a calming gulp of air.

"I'm sorry Natsu! Its just...I...I never believed it was natural!"

"Huh?"

"Oh god." My head drops and I cover my face with my hands, shame and amusement turning my cheeks pink. "This is embarrassing. Your hair Natsu. I never believed you, but now..." Comprehension dawns on his face and the harsh annoyance morphs into a smile before he bursts out laughing.

"Your such a weirdo Luce." I freeze at the words as they echo through my head, seeping into those painful cracks in my heart with a painful burst of heat. It had been so long since I head him say that, something that before I left was an everyday observation. I knew that this harsher Natsu was still the man I loved, but to have him laugh and say exactly what I needed to hear felt so good it hurt. With a cry I slam myself into his chest, a sob bubbling up in my chest as those previously suppressed feelings and the years worth of depression and loneliness without him flood me. Natsu seems to understand that I'm near the breaking point because with infinite tenderness one clawed hand tilts my chin up so that our lips can meet in a sweet kiss. It helps.

We stay that way for a while as I grapple with my emotions, slowly shutting down the oncoming sob vest. One of his large hands traces my skin, moving in possessive strokes over my arms, sides, hips and beyond like he has every right to touch them. I suppose he does. The fire is still in his eyes when I pull away from his mouth, but its now accompanied by tenderness. He searches my face for something for a moment before smiling in satisfaction. I'm assuming he was trying to determine if I had calmed down now. Leaning forward again I taste that smile, tongue tracing his lower lip before nipping at it softly. Growling he closes the last bit of space between us and this kiss is so different from the sweetness of before I am a bit taken aback by the quick shift. Fire races back through my blood, the nearly forgotten heat now a demanding coil low in my stomach. I don't know how he can swift gears so fast then drag me along with him, but I also cant find myself to care at the moment so I follow blindly, eagerness helping overshadow the inexperienced awkwardness I display.

Shifting back I again lower my gaze, happy that the curly pink hair doesn't cause me to laugh again. I really didn't mean to in the first place, but no way could I argue that pink hair cannot be natural. No one dyes their pubic hair. Swallowing thickly I take in his size, something id missed when id seen his hair, fear mixing into the anticipation swirling in my body. Id been pleasuring myself for years but I have never actually been with a man, let alone one of Natsus size. Ive just never wanted to go that far with any of the men Ive dated. Maybe Ive just always been waiting for him. Tentatively I reach out to stroke him with a finger, pleasantly surprised to feel that even though his size is daunting the skin is smooth as velvet and hot to the touch. Not unpleasantly hot, just above average Natsu skin temperature.

His warmth has always drawn me, I guess you could blame it on us being mates as well. Either by fate or by accident, I wanted to drown in his heat. Tracing him with my fingers my breath catches at the idea of all this smooth heat inside me. Fear again thrums through me with a heavy dose of anticipation. Natsu wouldn't hurt me. Peeking up I check his expression, unsure how to proceed. Catching on quick one of his hands moves to lace his fingers through mine, guiding me to wrap around the thick rod and move in a slow stroke. His guttural groan delights me and I grin, repeating the motion until my movements are no longer hesitant but smooth and sure. His hand falls away to fist against one leg, eyes sliding shut in what I perceive to be bliss. Sexy. Abandoning his face I drop to watch my hand moved, stomach tightening in a way that surprises me and causes my hand to jerk in a sign of nervous need.

"Lucy look at me." Following the order I again look up at his face, eyes widening at the dark hunger shadowing his face. I'm mesmerized by his eyes, darkened another impossible degree of onyx and oh so captivating.

~ Natsu ~

I don't think she even knows she whimpered. Those gorgeous liquid chocolate eyes are wide and shining with both lust and innocence, prettier then id ever fucking seen them. She looks so damn needy, a bit nervous but that made her need all the better. A need my dragon is screaming at me to fill. Her hand has stopped moving, but I probably cant take much more anyway so I'm not going to complain about it. Better things to do anyway, like taste her and drive her wild until that nervousness turns to demand for more. Just as I reach for her, intent on removing those tattered jeans, a sound breaks through my haze. Footsteps. Still a half mile or so out, but steadily headed in our direction. My wings snap in irritation, a curse falling from my lips and I see confusing bleed into that lust in her eyes.

"Natsu?" The nervous vulnerability in her voice breaks through the irritation, one of my hands wrapping around her wrist to yank her into my arms as I stand, the other wrapping her waist to keep her against me.

"Company is coming. Hold on." I know she will try and question me so I dont give her the time, my newly grown wings opening fully in a rather impressive display if I do say so myself. Beating them forcefully I take only a moment to mentally prepare before shoving off the ground, dirt and leaves flying into the air from the backlash. My powerful leap launches us into the air and a few test beats of my wings keeps us there. Huh. Comes pretty naturally actually, this flying thing. Pushing harder I propel us past the treetops, free arm moving to block any branches from hitting Lucy who has by now looped her arms around my neck with an adorable startled squeak. _Now where to go?_ Hovering there I take a minute to think, scouring my memory of this area from years ago when Igneel and I had trained for a few months in these mountains. Oh yeah, Im a dragon. Duh. Where else but a cave does a dragon take his mate?


	9. Chapter 9

~ Lucy ~

Its both exhilarating and terrifying. We are well above the trees, my feet dangling as I cling to this obnoxiously powerful dragon slayer. A little warning would have been great, but that just isn't Natsu. Natsu has always been and will most likely always be driven by impulses, hardly ever stopping to think about his actions before he forges ahead in his typically energetic way, somehow able to drag each and every person he comes in contact with along with him. Sure they all bitch about him, but Natsu is like the heartbeat of the guild. If it weren't for him our family would crumble. Don't ask how I know, its just something you can feel and see when you watch them interact. This obnoxious, boisterous, impulsive and reckless slayer was a light that outshines the freaking sun. Not that it meant I wont knock him upside the head for this later of course, I mean someone has to do it. The lovable idiot.

Daring a peek I pull my face from where I had nuzzled into the hollow between his shoulder and neck and take a few calming breaths before opening my eyes. The first thing I see is Natsu, his shit eater grin causing me to roll my eyes even as my own lips pull up into an answering smile. I then move my gaze to look ahead, eyes widening in childlike wonder. The darkness that had been so threatening on the ground morphed into a thing of beauty, speckled with colors I had no names for. I had spent my entire life watching the sky and dreaming of the cosmos I would never reach, but here, high above the many layers of life that shrouded my eyes to this infinite beauty, I was close enough to have the urge to reach out and touch the stars. Only the knowledge that even as high as we were I would never reach kept my arms at my sides. The dark wasn't blackness as id always thought, but a purple so dark it rivaled the onyx of Natsu's eyes, streaks of silver moonlight illuminating the land below us in ways no painter would ever be able to capture. Darkness had always meant fear, death, perpetually 'dark' things, but here I can see it for what it is. A balance to the light, just as captivating but in a soothing way rather then the excitement of day.

Natsu is dividing his attention between flying us and watching my face, eyes alight with his own wonder but being unusually quiet as he watches me take it in. I quirk an eyebrow, eye meeting his own with a silently amused question.

"You love the stars. I haven't seen you happy in so long Luce...to be able to be part of the reason your practically glowing right now makes me feel...complete. Ah, it doesn't make much sense but it feels good to know I made you happy, even by accident." His response heightens my elation and I lean down to pepper his shoulder with airy kisses.

"Natsu, you've always made me happy, even when I wanted to kill you." He grins sheepishly at that, eyes leaving mine to focus ahead.

"Yeah well...I was an idiot who was trying desperately to keep us platonic. I never got to enjoy your happiness like this. Its new and feels fucking amazing." Grinning I note the red tint to his cheeks but don't say anything, allowing him to think he actually hid his embarrassment. Another deep breath and I lower my eyes to look below us, the crazy stirring in my stomach doing little to ruin the moment as I watch treetops fly beneath us. How many people actually get to see this? Its amazing to watch the landscape race under your feet.

Too soon those trees begin to get closer and I look up startled to see Natsu again smiling down at me.

"No worries Luce. But its time to land." His wing-beats are erratic as we get closer to the ground and it takes me a moment to realize he is focusing very hard on landing us. The idiot took off on his first flight and it never occurred to me he wouldn't know how to land! Annoyed but unwilling to risk our lives by punching him now I huff and prepare for the chance of a rough landing.

~ Natsu ~

Sometimes I really wish Lucy wasn't so smart. Even after so long apart she reads me like one of her damn books. I was trying to hide the fact that im unsure how to land, but I must have failed because she tenses in my arms and I can practically already feel the punch coming. Damn. So much for being smooth and romantic.

As we finally hit earth my sandled feet skid along and surprisingly we don't tumble or hit with enough force to buckle our knees. I'm given only a second to relish in my own victory before that punch lands on the back of my head. My arms immediately move from her waist to my head, cradling the painful bump as I watch her stalk a few paces away and swing back at me with hands on her hips.

"You idiot! You could have killed us!"

"Yeah, but I didn't! Calm down Luce, jeez..." Her eye roll is adorable but I know laughing at her will only land me with more bodily harm. Touchy female, MY touchy female. With a whoop I swing her back into my arms and spin us around, my wings snug against my back to keep myself balanced.

"LUCE! We just flew! Holy shit that was amazing!" I can see her trying to hold on to the anger but the combined joy of both our reunion and our flight has her softening in an instant.

"You moron." Its not an insult this time but an endearment and love is like a beacon in her eyes, one that has me stopping our spin and dropping her enough so that her booted feet hit the ground while keeping her body flush against my own.

"Yeah. I know." I keep quite for a moment and watch her face, drinking in the knowledge that this wasn't one of my dreams but the real live Lucy standing in my arms. "I missed you Luce." Before she can respond my lips claim hers fiercely, the drumming of my pulse making me light headed as I fill myself again with her taste. So many emotions are battling for dominance in my head its hard to think, my head spinning as I flash from one emotion to the next in a way that leaves me reeling to catch up, but the acute need to claim my mate is pounding at me relentlessly and I give up trying to understand myself. Thinking and talking could wait. Right now I just needed her.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Lucy ~

Its strange, how he can take me from zero to sixty, or vice versa, so easily. Id had a year to try and figure it out and I'm still stumped at how he does it. Whether it be happiness, anger, arousal or even sadness; Natsu had mastered my emotions and I don't even think he knows when hes doing it. Hes like a master pianist who's never taken a lesson in his life, hitting what notes I need to hear and the only one who had ever broken the mask of happiness I wore around myself like a shield. Here we are, luckily alive and miraculously unhurt after his idiotic stunt but I am incapable of holding onto my anger in the face of his jubilation. The smile on his face is breathtaking and I can feel myself melting. Stupid dragon. "You moron."

"Yeah. I know." The pride and joy is still there in his voice but his face has gone blank as he stares down at me, slowly letting me slide down his body till my boots hit solid ground but keeping me trapped against him. His eyes study my face and a feel a blush heat my cheeks as embarrassment takes up residence in my mind. I know I've changed over the year apart, and not in the best of ways I'm sure. I was dirty, scarred and skinnier then I had ever been and it has only just occurred to me that he might not like the changes. My hands raise to his chest to shove away but before I can muster my strength his lips are on my own, demanding entrance and my head empties of everything but how good he tastes.

Strong fingers wrap around my hips, holding me in place for his mouth to plunder. Its hot and wonderful and everything I had always secretly dreamt it would be. So many emotions, so much needed to be said but right now all I wanted was to be claimed by my dragon. My dragon. He belonged to me, just as Id always belonged to him and that realization only serves to heighten my ardor, a mewl of pleasure escaping my lips. His answering groan has my stomach clenching even as he pulls away, eyes slitted and burning as he looks down at me.

"Fuck Luce. Come on. Before I lose my common sense." Grabbing my wrist he tugs me along behind him, still dazed by that short but amazingly passionate kiss. A chll in the air finally breaks into my daze and I look around, startled at how dark it is around us. Glancing over my shoulder shows a rounded entrance silhouetted in moonlight. A cave then. Turning back I can just make out Natsu's back as he tugs me along, one burning fist raised in front of him though I suspect its more for my benefit then his own as his eyesight was incredible even in pitch blackness.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

"A cave. Duh." My fingers itch to smack him upside the head but I curb the urge and sigh instead.

"Yeah, I gathered that. Why are we in a cave Natsu?"

"Igneel and I stayed here for a while back before he disappeared, so I knew we were close."

"O...k...but why did we need to come here?" Finally he turns to look at me, his flaming fist illuminating his profile but leaving his face in shadows, hiding his expression from my curious eyes.

"Where else would a dragon go to claim his mate?" I don't have a response to that one, my mouth dropping open in shock and face flushing as I gape at him. I cant see him, but somehow I know he is grinning in that sexy way again.

~ Natsu ~

I want to laugh at her expression, but I wont. No reason to ruin the moment. Swallowing back my chuckle I grin instead, spinning back around and continuing on with her following docilely behind me. The tunnel isn't too long, but long enough that any animals interested in creating a den would be put off by it. The temperature drops as we venture further into the cave, and though I knew Lucy would be chilled at first when my heat kicked up it would be a big bonus. The thought makes me grin again and I slide my hand from her wrist to twine our fingers together and squeeze her hand reassuringly. Finally I feel the walls around us give way to open air and working from memory I turn right to follow the cavern wall a few feet before stopping and reaching upward with my free hand. When my fingers encounter wood I whoop in victory and shoot off a ball of flame, the torch set into the stone lighting up easily even after so long.

Turning I watch Lucy's eyes adjust to the light and watch her spin in a slow circle to take in our surroundings. The cavern is large, so large that the light does little to illuminate it other then to give a general idea of the size and reveal a ledge directly to the right of the torch. Letting go of Lucy I scale onto the ledge, grinning widely when I feel the bundles of fur rolled up in one corner. Jumping back down to the cave floor I walk a few paces away and unroll the fur, snapping the makeshift blanket in the air a few times to loosen any rocks or dust collected over the years. Luckily for me bugs and dragons did not get along so well so there was little worry over creepy crawlies hidden in the blankets. Even after so many years the scent of dragon in the cave was strong and worked like a barrier to pests. Satisfied that no sharp objects would interrupt us now I practically hop back to the ledge, scaling the rock wall with practiced ease and smoothing out the fur blankets with careful hands.

Nearly vibrating in eagerness now I spin back and reach a hand down to my pretty little mate, dragon purring in satisfaction when she does not hesitate to put her small hand in my own. A quick tug brings her into my lap, the momentum knocking us both down onto the furs with me on my back and Lucy cradled against my chest. _That worked better then expected..._ Feeling a hand on my chest I look down at the blonde headed female and watch as she pushes herself up enough to look at me, eyes dark and beautiful face flushed with what I hope to be anticipation.

"Natsu...your sure about this? Wont we be tied to one another forever?" Watching as she bites her lower lip in the adorable way she is prone to do when nervous I slowly raise myself up into a semi sitting position, one arm planted behind me for support and the other moving to cradle her jaw. My thumb strokes that lower lip before moving to her cheek, following the curve of bone with a gentle swipe. While I miss the roundness her face and figure used to have the new slimness suits her well, face now delicate and pixie like.

"Luce...damn I'm not good with this stuff. Look, you've always been mine even if I wouldn't admit it. When we met in Hargeon and you went off to that boat I nearly went crazy, then went crazier trying to figure out why I cared. When it finally clicked I decided to take you back with me, not to claim you but to just...keep you safe I guess. When you were around other guys or on a date I would loose my fucking mind. Once Gajeel even had to knock my ass out it got so bad. Ive been tied to you from day one whether I liked it or not. Now that I've accepted it there is nothing I want more then to finally claim whats mine. But what about you? You know its not going to be easy having a dragon for a mate."

"It wasn't exactly easy having a dragon for a best friend either, but that never stopped me. Wait...is that why you were always sneaking into my house and sleeping in my bed!?" The sheepish grin on my face must have been answer enough because she rolls her eyes, mutters 'idiot' under her breath and leans up to seal our lips together again.

Our tongues dance and I slide my hand from her jaw, trailing my claws down her neck and over her shoulders before dipping lower to trace her side until I reach her hip. I hadn't given her time to get her shirt back on earlier, not that either of us had seemed to notice, so my hand encounters warm skin rather then fabric and I groan. Shes just so damn soft. Claws curling around her hip I tug her harder into my body, her breasts flattening against my chest and reawakening that clawing need in my head. Letting myself drop back to lie on the furs I keep her pressed against me, the mating of our mouths become distress as the need for oxygen battles against the need to taste. Finally Lucy pulls back, greedily gulping air and hands racing over my toned chest and stomach before she plants them against my skin so that she can shift positions until she is straddling my hips. My delighted growl makes her smile.

Grabbing her hips I grind up against her, watching the smile give way to a gasp of surprised pleasure. Repeating the motion I start up a slow rocking, one hand slithering back up her side to tug at the tip of one rosy nipple. Her breathing becomes erratic as I fondle the tip to attention before abandoning it to do the same to the other, her body shuddering with each upward grind of my hips. Her eyes have closed but I cant seem to look away from her face, the pleasure glowing there too intoxicating to miss. When I raise my head and lick one eager tip Lucy's head falls back, a groan ripping from her throat and her hands diving into my hair. Eagerly I give her what she so clearly wants, my fangs grazing her sensitive skin and sending shivers down her spine. I'm proud of my restraint until one of those slim hands drops from my head to tunnel between us and wrap around my swollen member.

With a roar I twirl us, delighted by the squeal I startle from the gorgeous creature now lying beneath me. My claws make quick work of her pants and I grin at the dazed expression on her face. She was gonna be pissed at me for destroying her clothes later, but right now she couldn't seem to concentrate long enough to even notice. That's the way I wanted to keep her. Sitting back on my haunches I run my eyes over her figure, the only covering left a wispy piece of lace over her core. Pale skin, smooth lines of muscle and a few shiny lines from scarring that only enhanced the fragile look of her. Raising one hand I run my claws over the skin of her thighs, the catching of her breath stretching my mouth into a predatory grin. His skin is so damn soft here its amazing; I can only imagine how it'll feel when they are wrapped around my waist. When my claws skim over the lace covering her and her hips buck into my touch a shot of male pride races through me. This woman, my best friend, my mate...knowing I'm the one bringing her this pleasure...making her mindless...fuck its good.

Dipping my head I rain kisses down her stomach, tongue tracing the elastic of those sexy little panties and earning another whimper and shift of her hips toward my mouth in a needy grind that makes my dragon roar in my head. Her smell is driving me fucking insane. Impatience slams into me and clamping my teeth into that lace I rip it from her body and dive down to spear her with my tongue, the scream that rips from her throat mingling with my loud groan as her taste floods my mouth.

~ Lucy ~

I don't have time to relish how fucking sexy it was that he just ripped my underwear off. With his teeth. His tongue forces a scream from me and my back arches in pleasure, that coil of pleasure deep in my stomach tightening painfully. Oh. My. Gods. His tongue is hot and strong as he laps at me, spreading me for sensual torture I've only ever dreamt of. Every few licks he twirls that skilled tongue around my clit, bringing me to the edge of bliss before dipping it lower and starting the process all over again. His tongue...oh gods his tongue. Magic. It had to be magic. Nothing could feel this good and not be magical.

Feeling him roll that skilled appendage over my clit again and I lose my train of thought, eyes screwing shut under his onslaught. Just as I feel that coil tightening in that painful way before it explodes I become aware of an odd stretching sensation inside of me. Startled my eyes pop open and my body clenches, legs tightening around his shoulders. Natsu's head rises to look at me, his uniquely colored hair draping over his dark eyes in a way that makes my breath catch again. "Easy Luce. Relax for me baby."

Nervousness radiates from me but I do my best to obey, forcing my muscles to relax as Natsu's head dips back down and his tongue resumes its magic on my clit. Slowly my legs relax followed by the rest of me and I watch as his arm begins to move in a slow pumping motion for a few moments before it hits me that when I'm feeling are his fingers. My blush is nuclear but I lay my head back and trust my dragon, warmth finally flooding back into me as his skilled mouth and fingers work me back into a frenzy. I can feel him burning, his skin where we touch would be singing if I weren't his mate, but he is being so patient with me. By now I'm sure he knows but it doesn't dull the pleasure any and I feel a sense of pride that he would be the one to take my innocence.

~ Natsu ~

It only took a few shallow thrust of my fingers to figure it out. Couple that with how tight she is and her sudden tensing...my gorgeous little mates a virgin. Possessiveness is a living thing inside me, my dragon roaring its approval that this blonde was ours and ours alone in every way possible. Instinct pounds at me to rush and claim her like the dragon I am, but the man side of me knows I'm going to have to have patience. When she finally begins relaxing again I don't rush, keeping the gentle pace as I wind her back up to that edge between pleasure and pain. I can feel her at the edge, her mewls of pleasure and the shifting of her hips begging for release. With a growl against her skin I nip at the little bundle of nerves, sucking at her while at the same time spinning my fingers and making a come hither gesture inside of her that I knew would hit that sweet spot and drive her wild. With a scream of my name she shatters, body convulsing around my fingers and its like someone poured lava through my veins. Fire erupts over my skin, illuminating the area around us in a dim glow and I watch fascinated as she screams again, another round of convulsions clamping my fingers in place as my magic seems to take her farther into madness.

Watching her scream under me, mindless as I take her over the edge and into oblivion was sexy enough. Seeing her go off like a bottle rocket from my magic...its so fucking hot I feel like I'm losing my mind. With a guttural growl I rip my fingers from her body and bury my tongue inside of her, lapping up the juice pouring from her body like a starving man. I don't let up, driving every ounce of pleasure from her body until she is whimpering and shivering under me, one limp hand tugging at my hair as she breathlessly begs for mercy. My mouth curves and I give her a few more firm licks before allowing her to breath, tongue darting out to clean the remains of her from my lips while I take in her bemused expression and heaving chest with pride.

~ Shared P.O.V. ~

Lucy was both relieved and disappointed when he pulled away from her, the onslaught of pleasure finally ebbing and allowing her to take the gulps of air she so desperately needed. She had been giving herself orgasms for years, but never like that. Even inside this cave she could swear she saw stars. Basking in the afterglow of the best orgasm she had ever had Lucy barely notices as Natsu crawls back up her body, situating himself between her legs before claiming her lips in a kiss spiced with her own flavor. Wrapping weak arms around his neck she returns his ardor, legs moving to wrap loosely around his waist and earning her another of those sexy growls.

Natsu on the other hand was trying desperately to keep his calm and not tear his way into his mates oh so willing body. Fire races over his skin, heating the space around them and creating a fine sheen of sweat on her delectable body. Having torn his pants away before kissing her he hisses a breath when her legs wrap around him and the sensitive head of his member brushes against wet heat. The sexy catch in her breath tells him that she felt it too and only serves to fan the flames raging in and around him.

With gentle strokes he rubs himself against her opening, the juice coating his head seeming to sear his flesh and driving him mad. Catching her eyes he lowers one hand to align himself and when he speaks his voice is low and husky with need. "Ready Luce?" Her bashful nod is endearing and his eyes soften as he leans down to kiss her gently, hips moving forward in a shallow thrust. Its uncomfortable at first, but Natsu is being gentle and Lucy finds herself easily adjusting to the first few inches of him, hips rising to meet him with each slow motion. When he finally hits her barrier Natsu stills, body screaming to rush but the need to care for Lucy keeping him sane enough to not hurt her. Their eyes lock for a few tense seconds before he slams home, burying himself inside her at the same time as he buries his face into her neck, his groan of pleasure mingling with her sharp hiss of pain.

Keeping still to let her adjust Natsu breathes in her scent, trying to stay calm as her heat pulses around him. After a few moments he rises up and brushes some of that pale golden hair away from her face, tsking at the tears in her eyes and whispering soothing words against her skin while he kisses them away. Shit he hated to hurt her, but he had to admit that knowing he was her first made the pleasure that much better.

Finally he feels her relax beneath him, arms tightening around his neck to signal her readiness for more. Sliding a hand between their bodies his fingers ghost over her clit, the tightening of her walls around his shaft ripping another groan from him. Slowly, keeping their eyes locked he pulls back and watches as surprise flitters over Lucy's face. When her legs tighten and she raises her hips to try and bring him back inside her a chuckle rumbles in his chest, making her blush. "Easy baby. I'm not going anywhere."

The endearment sends a rush of warmth through her and the last bits of tenseness leave her body, replaced quickly by pleasure when Natsu begins a slow thrusting rhythm. That coil in her stomach begins to tighten again and as his pace quickens with each thrust their combined moans fill the cavern, echoing off the walls and creating a sexual symphony. Lucy could feel her body starting to burn, Natsu's flames fanning her own until they are both breathless and aching for release. Lucy's hips grind with each of his thrusts, matching his pace as he pounds them both toward what Lucy knew would be an all consuming orgasm.

The coil tightens painfully before finally snapping and her body convulses. Her scream echoes in his brain, his name falling from her lips over and over again and she chants incoherently while shuddering beneath him. Natsu follows her with a loud roar, the squeezing of her walls around him so good it hurt, milking him of his seed until he can barely breath. Both mages lay there panting, shivers of pleasure wracking their frames and their breathing harsh. Finally, as the flames die down and their breathing no longer comes in pants Natus rolls off of her, arms pulling Lucy onto his chest and cradling her there. Her eyes are dazed when she finally looks up at him, skin flushed a pretty red and her smile so sweet and bashful he cant help but grin.

"Hi." Her voice is slightly hoarse, no doubt from screaming Lucy thought. Not that she minded.

"Hi? Your such a weirdo Luce." The smack to his chest was totally worth seeing her blush brighter and as sleep drags at his mind he pulls her tighter against him. "But your my weirdo."

Her smile is bright enough to rival the stars when she responds. "Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

~ Lucy ~

 _This isn't a tree_...that is the first thought that flutters through my muddled brain. Its far too warm and cozy to be a tree. As my gritty eyes ease open I am greeted by a flickering light and unease rushes through my bloodstream. _Where am I?_ Closer inspection of my surroundings reveals that I am in a dim area of light in an otherwise black cavern. _A cave then?_ With far more stealth then anyone back in Magnolia would believe I slip from the strange ledge I was draped across, taking note of the soft furs laid out beneath me and my state of undress with shock. How the hell did that happen? I vaguely recall a dream about Natsu and a cave and...holy shit. Well its official, Ive gone crazy.

Its not like I didn't know it was a possibility. Delirium I think its called. Ive read about it, how people lost in the wilderness or left alone for long periods of time will get delusional and start living their fantasies. _Oh god, don't hyperventilate Lucy!_ Gulping breaths help to calm me enough to look around for my pack, relief washing through me at seeing it leaning against the cavern wall. Deft fingers dig for clothing and I ease my sore body into them, used to the aches but finding myself even more tender then average. Odd. Ignoring it for now I slip the underwear and jeans over my hips followed by a loose long sleeve shirt, forgoing the bra for once seeings as I cant find the damn thing. Huffing I slide my feet into the battered boots lying nearby and snag the pack on my way out, heading for the speck of brilliant sunlight at the end of a side tunnel which I'm assuming is the entrance.

Breathing the fresh morning air into my lungs I contemplate my next move. I cant remember how I got here or even where here is, or at least how in reality I got here. I remember the delusion just fine though I shove it to the back of my brain. It had always been my intent to eventually head back to Fairytail once I finished my self imposed exile but if I have gone off the deep end there is no way I can go there so that is no longer an option. I probably wont last long out here either, not if I'm hallucinating, so I stand and scour my brain for options. The hospital would work, at least as a starting point. Grimacing at the thought I play eeiny-meiny-miney-moe and pick a direction to start walking, quietly slipping through the trees like a woodland specter and leaving behind the tempting delusions that cave holds.

~ Natsu ~

I haven't been this happy in months. My grin stretches from ear to ear and my dragon is practically purring in my mind. Sure, there are still a lot of things that need to be said and a few things to sort out, like dragging my tempting little mate back home and into my bed. But there's time. Focusing back on the task at hand I finish cleaning the doe Id caught, claws making easy work of slicing the meat into portable chunks. Wrapping them up I shove the bundle into my pack and shoulder my prize before taking off back in the direction of the cave, practically salivating at the thought of food and at getting another chance to ravish Lucy.

When I break through the trees and into the clearing my senses jump to attention at Lucy's scent in the air and my heart begins hammering against my ribs. Telling myself she probably just came out to look for me I continue on into the tunnel and call out tentatively, something in me screaming a warning. The answering silence turns my nerves into full on fear. Inhuman speed carries me into the cavern in seconds and when I see the empty bed and cant find the pack I had gone to retrieve for her just this morning my mind goes blank and the world turns red once again.


	12. Chapter 12

_See darling, Im a good little author and posted something as promised. Still getting back in the groove so please forgive the rusty skills. Enjoy my darling readers._

* * *

~ Lucy ~

"The roar shook the forest, sending leaves spiraling from their fragile perches. Id stopped at a clear little stream to fill my thermos when it happened, the sound terrifying and familiar and sending my heart racing. "Its just a hallucination, just a hallucination." Shaking fingers fumble to put the cap back on the steel thermos, my calm scattering in the wind. Don't panic. _Its just the delirium. Just get to a hospital._ Talking to myself was NOT helping. Jittery now I close my eyes and listens only to be petrified by the sound of something tearing through the forest towards me.

Gulping thickly I bolt, stumbling over roots and rocks and god knows what else as I flee. My breath is coming in pants and as the sounds grow ever louder it strikes me that I cant outrun my own mind. The thought is not a comforting one. A growl cuts through the panic and suddenly shes on the ground, breath gone from the force of impact and eyes screwed tightly shut. "Its just a hallucination. Its just a hallucination." Another growl responds to her babbling but she refuses to look.

"Open you eyes."

"No."

"Now!"

"NO! Its just a hallucination, its just a halluci-"

"Luce, look at me."

"No. Your not real." Her voice is whisper soft, desperate even.

"Oh Im very real Lucy. Very real and very angry."

"Angry?" Did people usually hallucinate angry people?

"Oh yes. Angry. I just got you back only to have you run from me. Angry is a good word for how I feel."

"The hurt tone in his voice breaks her resolve and she peeks one eye open, the other following as both pop wide and her mouth opens in awe. My delusions were pretty fucking realistic. Natsu hovers over me, wings spread wide and eyes glowing like hot coals. His fangs dig into a full lower lip, tempting me to lean up and run my tongue over them. But feeding the delusion was a bad idea. Recovering quickly my own anger rises, anger at myself for being crazy, anger at him for not being real, anger at her fantasy for being so hot. With it comes the tears. Damn.

* * *

~ Natsu ~

"Her tears tear at my heart, cracking through the anger and leaving me hurt and upset but considerably calmer. "Oh baby, don't cry." My claws brush at the tears, trying to wipe all the pain away along with the water. Ive always hated seeing her cry.

"W-ant you-e rel." Her voice is muffled and cracks so much I cant understand a word.

"What?"

"Why cant you be real?!" To my confusion and slight panic the tears turn into sobs, those small hands coming up to cover her face and break my fractured heart that much more.

"Lucy, look at me." She doesn't respond and I try again, this time the demand in my voice clear. "Look at me!" The hands lower and the lids lift, her eyes watery and weary. What the hell went wrong? After last night I thought things between us were good, complicated but good. _And what the hell does she mean by real?_ I decided I may as well ask. "What do you mean by real?"

Her sad little watery laugh makes me want to cry. "Your not real. The real Natsu is in Magnolia fighting at the guild and being happy and clueless as usual."

"Uh..." I don't know how to respond. _Dammit Natsu say something!_ "What?" _...brilliant._

"I'm delusional. Your not real. Nothing from last night actually happened and I'm going crazy."

"Well...Id have to agree with the crazy part but I'm telling you Lucy, I'm real and so is that mating mark on your shoulder. Everything that's happened is very very real."

"That's just what a delusion would say." Ok...now I'm starting to get seriously pissed.

"Dammit Luce how can I prove to you I'm here and real as you?" I'm fuming but I can practically see the wheels spinning in her head so I keep quiet for a bit and its some times before she speaks, her husky voice vibrating over my ear drums and making my blood hum in arousal. "Pinch me."

 _Wait, what?_ "Huh?"

"Pinch me. That's how you wake up from a dream so it should work here too."

"O...okay...I guess." Reaching out I wince myself before pinching the skin of her arm, claws tapping together though I'm careful not to hurt her with them. Her yelp makes me grin but the look of absolute astonishment on her pixie like face is just too much. My laughter rings through the trees, earning me a glare and a shove from my strange little mate. When she struggles out from under me I hop up and scoop her into my arms, the solid weight doing much to appease my still agitated dragon. He was NOT happy that she left us.

Looking down at the bright blush on her gorgeous face I keep my voice soft, wanting her to take me seriously. "Lucy." Chocolate eyes meet my own onyx gaze, the apology in them dismissed with a loving grin. "Your not delusional. I'm no dream. We are no dream. I'm your mate, just as you are mine. Ill follow you to hell and back to prove it to you but I'm hoping you'll take my word for it this time. No more running on me. Twice is twice too many." Her blush goes nuclear but she raises her face to seal our lips together and the relief staggers me. I groan when she pulls away.

"I wasn't running from you." My eyebrow raises but I keep silent. "I was going to a hospital. I honestly thought Id gone crazy. No way could any of this be real, especially since you weren't there when I woke up." Lips stretching into a feral grin I lower my voice, my desire coming flooding back now that shes in my arms again.

"Oh baby, just wait. When we get back I'm gonna show you just how real we both are." The smile that lights her face almost makes all this craziness worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

~Lucy~

How can any of this be real? The nagging worry for my sanity hounds every step we take back towards the cave, my lip caught between my teeth as I argue with my own mind. Sure, it seems too good to be true, like a dream. Natsu being here, Natsu going dragon on me, Natsu loving me, claiming me...everything. But it just seems so real and I so desperately want it to be. I'm sure my mental state still needs to be examined but with the solid feel of Natsu's arms around me as he carries me back for breakfast, chattering animatedly, I find my realist side overpowering the paranoid voice in my head.

"...and Grey and Erza are going to be thrilled when I show up with you and one of the wolves gone! Yosh! Plus..."

"Natsu."

"...Wendy can take a look at'cha to make sure you didn't do any permanent damage and heal all those scrapes ya got..."

"Natsu!" His eyes flash to mine, dimming at the tone.

"Yeah Luce?"

"..." He watches me quizzically as I grapple for words. " Are...are you sure?"

"About?"

"Me. Us. As embarrassing as it is that I thought Id gone crazy you have to admit this is a little far fetched even for us."

"What is?" He sounds confused and it only serves to frustrate me more.

"Natsu this isn't a fairy tail! I'm no princess, just a regular girl, and regular girls never get the prince." Stopping abruptly Natsu looks down at me incredulously before anger flashes into those dark eyes.

"That's gotta be one of the dumbest things you've ever said." His tone is dull and annoyed and my temper spikes sharply.

"Hey!" A quick jostle silences me as I squeal and cling to my slayer while he waits until my eyes raise again before speaking.

"Who says that regular girls can get the prince? Whats so great about princesses anyway? They always need rescuing, they never stand up for themselves or anything they believe in and they have to be prim and proper all the damn time. For that matter whats so great about princes? Pansies who rely on everyone else to do the work. Now dragons on the other hand...there's a creature worth the stories, and I know for a fact that dragons love brave, fun and slightly crazy regular girls."

I'm fairly certain that if I hadn't already been madly in love with this obnoxiously sweet slayer...this would be the moment I would have fallen. Every time he says something sweet and profound I'm reminded that there is so much more to my best friend then anyone else knows. Tears escape the confines of my eyes for a second time that morning and I bury my face in his shoulder, touched beyond words at this powerful dragon slayer saying something so damn poetic for my sake.

"Besides, who needs a fairy tail when we've got our own magic Luce? We can write our own story." As Natsu once against begins his trek through the words I whisper my thanks against his skin.

~Natsu~

I watch Luce over the fire, slowly spinning a stick skewering a piece of meat so it cooks evenly for her. Wed both been quiet since getting back and though I still want her like crazy I know the mood isn't right at the moment. So ill feed her and we can talk through whatever is rolling around that overactive mind of hers. Gives me time to notice things I'd missed last night.

Shifting my wings so I can settle back against one of the large rocks scattered bout the cavern I prop one knee up to support my arm and settle my gaze on my mate. Shes used a hairband to pull the thick mass of bleached blonde hair into a messy bun on her head, the weight making it sag rather adorably. I still want to bury my hands in all that silk. The lengthening had caused it to curl and as pieces escape to frame her face it only serves to improve upon the look and accentuate her slimmer face. Gone is the roundness and innocence, giving way to an elfish beauty to her features and making her eyes appear twice as large, piercing to my soul with each glance. Scattered scars harshen what would otherwise be cherubic beauty, hardening her into a warrior princess and I find my eyes glued to her.

 _Wait...when the hell did I get so poetic? Hell who am I kidding, I've always been soft for Lucy._

"How did you know?" Her husky voice pulls me from my musings and I quirk a brow in question. Clearing her throat she answers me, cheeks flushing.

"How did you know I was your mate?" Thinking for a moment I grin sheepishly, eyes far away as the memory surfaces.


	14. Chapter 14

~Natsu~

Motion sickness is going to kill me. How could I have ridden that damn train twice? I get on and I cant get off and ugh...my poor stomach. This trip better be worth it. Wouldn't be the first time Happy and I had been led on a wild goose chase because of rumors and whispers. Probably not even the hundredth. So far not even 1 lead had panned out for us...

"Hey Happy this Salamander were lookin for has gotta be Igneel right?"

"Aye. It has to be cuz the only fire dragon Ive ever heard of is Igneel."

"That's true." Wasn't like there were many dragons roamin round Fiore. Except how many times had we heard dragon and it ended up being a wyvern or vulcan or some other creature some villager had blown way out of proportion? It was getting exhausting being let down all the time.

"SALAMANDER!" "How dreamy!" The cacophony of voices ahead drew our attention and I can feel Happy's excitement jump to mirror my own. Blood pumping I take off, careful not to get my hopes up this time.

~Natsu~

"Who the heck are you?" My voice is dull, all enthusiasm gone as the disappointment Id tried and failed to avoid crashes over me. Just another imposter. It's not Igneel. Its never Igneel. Trying to wade through the waves of pain and sadness I stagger away, completely uninterested in the answer to my question.

"How rude!" "We're gonna rip you to shreds!" _What is wrong with these girls?!_ They latched on before I could take a step, pulling and biting and scratching and I have no chance to defend myself before the imposter speaks. He sounds like an ass.

"Here's my autograph kid. Now you can brag to all your friends." Yeah. Definitely an ass.

"No thanks." As if I need anything from this loser. But that just takes me back to my original problem...what the hell is wrong with these girls?! They pack a hell of a punch for non mages. As the phony salamander disappears and the crown disperses I finally feel safe to sit up and rub at my aching head, perplexed by the whole exchange. "Who the heck was that guy?"

"I don't know but he was a real creep." The dragon in me snaps to attention at the voice, roiling emotions calming into an eerie stillness, like all of me was quiet in hopes of hearing it again. "Thank you for your help." Swiveling my head around I'm met with a vision. Her hair was golden. Sunset golden that lightened at the ends from the sun framing fathomless cocoa eyes and a radiant smile. This girl had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And that was saying something cuz I grew up with some gorgeous girls. Something tells me this one is special though.

~Natsu~

"My names Lucy. Its nice to meet you." Again with that smile. An ache in my chest I hadn't even realized was there eases every time she does it. Its not an unpleasant feeling exactly but its odd. And confusing.

"Aye!" Or maybe its just hunger being satisfied by all the food she's buying us.

"Ah-h, um...Natsu and Happy was it?"

"Mm-hm. Your so nice." Glorious food.

"Thanks! You can slow down, were not in a hurry!..and food is flying everywhere." Its nice to listen to her talk. I'm not really paying much attention to the words but her voice is nice and soothing, kinda like Igneel's was. It helps settle the dragon. Plus she apparently loves Fairy Tail. Win win. But I don't think she believes me about Igneel. Cant win everything I guess.

~Natsu~

"Yeah he's a member of Fairy Tail!" Fairy Tail? That salamander impersonator guy? Yeah right. Like they'd ever let that ass into the guild.

 _"You know I know I don't look like it but I'm actually a wizard!"_

 _"I love Fairy Tail! They're so cool!"_

Lucy...she wouldn't believe that poser...right? Wait why do I even care? Its only her dream guild and some sleazeball is claiming to be a member. _Damn._ "So he's in Fairy Tail is he?"

~Natsu~

"Your the worst wizard alive!" I was right. She's here. She's here, she sounds upset and suddenly the flames in my gut boil and I'm smashing through the roof of the boat. "Hey I know you!" Damn right you do. But the rocking and bobbing is too much to bear. Ugh, why'd it have to be a boat? I can hear chattering around me but its lost as I try and keep from puking up my guts. A flare of magic catches my attention and my head snaps up in time to see Happy dodge a blast with Lucy wrapped firmly in his tail. Oh hell no they were not going to hurt her. Except all I can do is try and block the kicks I earn myself as I grapple with the motion sickness.

Then...so much water. One minute I'm on a boat trying to not make a fool of myself and failing miserably and the next I'm trying not to drown and failing miserably. This day just keeps getting better...but at least once the world stops spinning and I can breathe again I'm doing it on dry land. I look for Lucy and Happy first, relieved to see them at first and confused as to why I care so much if she's safe. When I notice the fake salamander and his thugs standing up among the wreckage I abandon trying to figure it out right now and channel my anger.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" What trash.

"So what's it to you? Go get him men!" I'd like to see them try.

"Let me get a closer took at your face." So ill remember you. The fraud who tried to hurt Lucy and claimed to be nakama. I wont forget. "My name is Natsu. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before."

"You've got to be kidding me! So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" That's right Luce. I am.

"That mark on his arm! This guys the real deal Bora!"

"Don't call me that you fool!" How pathetic.

"I have no idea what your trying to do here buddy and I don't care if your a good guy, bad guy or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail name." Plus you touched her. Bad choice.

"What are you gonna do about it? Stop me?" The attack that follow is pathetic if you ask me, but hey a meal is a meal.

"Are you sure that your really a fire wizard? Cuz these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Truly horrible. "Thanks for the grub poser. Now I've got a fire in my belly that raging to get out." Not Igneel. Not a Fairy. Tried to hurt Lucy. Sorry loser. "Here goes, FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"

 _Whoops._ Maybe I overdid it a little? Nah. "Hope you guys are paying attention. This is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do. Here I come!" They really never had a chance. Fake fire against a dragon slayer? Don't make me laugh.

~Natsu~

"Just come on, you said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?" You gotta stay with me. I...cant let you go. "So let's go!"


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: I'm sorry if this seems a little disjointed as I get back into the swing of the story. I'm going to try and finish it up within the next few weeks so look forward to a rush of chapters. Personally I'm rather proud of this one. Happy reading!

~Lucy~

"How did you know I was your mate?" How long had he known we belonged together? Why hadn't he said anything? Was he sure? The questions swirled as I waited for his response, what Natsu liked to call my addiction to overthinking things grasping me in a choke hold.

"Honestly it was probably when Macao got turned into a vulcan at Mt. Hakobe."

"That long ago?" We'd wasted so much time...

"Yup. When he went after you my inner dragon erupted. There was like this chant in my head. It just kept saying 'mate'. Wasn't too hard to put things together after that, even for me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" His eyes hold mine, dark and fathomless and unreadable in the fire light. When he does finally answer there is a wistful tone in his voice that has my breath catching.

"Luce...I hadn't ever even considered ever having a mate and you literally knocked me over just by existing. I took you back with me to make you happy but I also couldn't just walk away from you. I needed to keep you safe. When it hit me who you were and why I cared so much I still didn't feel ready. So I figured I'd just keep you close and not say anything about it. How do you tell a girl shes your mate anyway? But then I couldn't sleep without you, I craved your presence all that time, needed your smell to keep me sane...everything about you called to and it was too hard to stay away. And spending all that time around you as your friend...jeez Luce your perfect. How could I not fall in love with you? Suddenly not only my dragon wanted you but so did the man but by then we were so close and I was so scared telling you would drive you away...it was torture."

I sit in stunned silence, mind whirring at all the information. Natsu wasn't a deep guy. He isn't stupid by any means, he just doesn't do emotional talks. I'd actually never heard him say so much in one sitting before. Once again I am reminded that Natsu can still surprise me after all this time. "Oh Natsu..." Moving around the fire I kneel between his legs and set his skewered meat aside before bringing his fist to my chest and cradling it with both my hands, those dark eyes watching me with a banked fire that sends a shiver down my spine. "It was torture for me too."

~Natsu~

"Yeah?" I sure hope it had been. Not that I like that she'd been unhappy but its was nice to know that the wanting hadn't been one sided.

"Yeah. I'd overcompensate by acting like you were just a bother but I wanted you near me all the time. I'd dream of you touching me and wake up to see you there and want it to be real so bad I knew that if I didn't do something Id take action and ruin everything." Her cheeks flush prettily as she confesses, eyes falling to my mouth when a wolfish grin spreads over my lips.

"So...you dreamed of me huh?" Lucy turns so red I'm worried she might faint. A deep chuckle turns her embarrassment into a smack but I don't mind it as I snag the arm she used to hit me and pull her solidly into my chest to breath against her ear. "Answer the question Lucy."

"I did. Every night. Id dream of you then ache for days."

"Tsk tsk Lucy. You shoulda just taken what you wanted. I wouldn't have complained." Every puff of breath against her ear would send shivers that were driving me nuts and I take the opportunity to dive my calloused hands into her ethereal hair like I'd been dreaming of doing for years. So soft...

"I thought you were innocent and dense! I wasn't sure you even knew what sex was!" My face heats up and I move to hide against her neck as I wrap a hand in her locks to tug playfully.

"I'm not that dumb."

"No. Your not. I'm sorry I ever thought you were."

"I don't know, I feel like I deserve something to prove how sorry you are." My teeth nip at her collar bone and drag upwards, sensitive hearing catching the gasp turned to sigh that she couldn't control.

"Like what?" Shes all breathy and I can feel my blood starting to boil.

"Hmm...how about a kiss? That might convince me."

"Well I suppose that's not so bad..." She tries not to sound eager but her mouth says differently. Its almost desperate the way we devour and we're both clutching at one another and panting when we surface for air. Its quiet for a few moments before she speaks, tone hesitant. "Natsu I know I've already asked this but...your sure? You really want me forever?"

This again? I thought I'd made myself pretty fucking clear. Apparently not clear enough. With a growl I surge upward and press Lucy down to the cave floor, hips pinning her own and one hand holding her slender arms together over her head. The words come out clipped, annoyance and desire warring in my head. "Ill say this one more time Lucy. After that you'd better not second guess me again. You are mine. Both parts of me are madly in love with you, so in love that when you left me I thought I'd go insane. Now that you've told me you love me too there will be no going back. You. Are. Mine."

Lucy's pretty chocolate eyes go dark and for a moment I watch the knowledge sink deep with a heady sense of satisfaction. Then she's pulling and nipping and the tension snaps.

~Shared~

Heat, sound and pleasure...would it always be like this? Natsu's hands are like fire as he holds her arms steady despite her struggles to free them. Shes wants to touch him and this new dominant side only makes the ache to touch worse. Lucy's head thrashes as she tries to suck, kiss and bite every part of him that her mouth can reach. A husky chuckle against her skin makes her thighs clench.

"Natsu!" The mewl is an entreaty, begging for something and anything as desire spirals out of control so fast it leaves her grappling. A needy grind of hips alerts Lucy to his own arousal, the jolt of pleasure and gasp she hears from him making her smile. Turnabout is fair play after all. Wrapping one slim leg over Natsu's hips she deliberately grinds against the hard ridge of him, her own gasp escaping as she feels every exquisite detail rub up against her clit through their clothing.

She was going to drive him mad. Natsu's remaining sanity was all that leashed the desperate need to rip her clothing to shreds and show Lucy just who she belonged to. Each deep grind made it harder to hold his baser instincts in check. He didn't want to hurt her.

Lucy wasn't having it. She could feel him holding back and something dark in her head whispered that if she could just drive him over that edge...just push a little harder...

She bit him. Hard. Natsu wasn't sure what drove her to do it but as her teeth sink into his pulse point hard enough to break skin he could hear a snap echo in his head and roared as he dove at her. They were both biting and scratching as they rolled, hands removing articles of clothing faster then his mind could even process the desire to do so. Her breathy chants of his name weren't helping any. "Fuck Lucy."

Fingers curled around him and as she explored him with her hands Natsu cupped one breast and lavished the other with his tongue and teeth, leaving love bits scattered across the mound. She tasted so fucking good. When his nose alerts him to her rush of arousal he nipped one last time at her nipple before removing her hand from its play so he could lay her back and slide a hand between her thighs. Lucy babbled as he tested her readiness, hips undulating with each movement of his hand. So gorgeous splayed and dazed in pleasure. He couldn't wait anymore.

It was primal. Natsu strove not to hurt her. Lucy strove to break his sanity.

Even as he tore his way into her body, senses screaming because she smelled so damn good and was so wet and hot and tight...she made noises that made his head spin, he tried not to hurt her. But the scream that tore from her throat and rang in his ears had him freezing, petrified. "Shit shit shit. Luce...baby I'm sorry."

She has to fight the haze of pleasure to really look at him, propped up and body twitching as he fought not to pound into her. The guilt in his eyes called to her and she raises her hands to cup his face to bring him down for a sweet kiss. "Natsu please. You wont hurt me, I promise. Please!" She rolls her hips to emphasize the point, a rush of pleasure making her heat quiver around him.

It may have been the begging. Or maybe the feel of her rippling around him. Either way the fear is lost as he watches her eyes close in delight when he moves. Its dizzyingly fast, intoxicatingly good and the flames blazing over his skin make her body glow gold as she throws her head back and screams over and over again.


	16. Chapter 16

~Lucy~

"So...we're gonna have to leave soon."

"Leave?" She keep her voice even but inside Lucy is panicking. She wasn't ready for this to be over and she damn sure wasn't ready to go back and face the guild. Trying to stay calm Lucy keeps her back to Natsu and focuses her attention on continuing to repack he pack of supplies.

"Well I came here on a mission with Grey and Erza. If I don't report back soon that crazy red head will go ballistic. I'm already gonna be in enough trouble for last night." _Breath Lucy._

"Natsu...I cant..."

"Yes you can. C'mon Luce, they've missed you like crazy too. I bet it would even make Erza forget about punishing me!" He was still such a child, his whine making her want to giggle even though she's freaking out.

"Don't you think you should wait? At least till you figure out this whole dragon thing you've got going on?" We hadn't really discussed that yet anyway. It was strange to think that even with everything that had happened it's only really been one night and half a day since their reunion. There really hadn't even been time to talk about anything.

"Oh you mean the wings and fangs and stuff? I was wonderin' when you'd get to asking about them. They'll go away on their own after awhile. Igneel actually did a pretty good job of warning me about all this, its kinda what I was always so worried about happening if I lost control of myself. But it hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Anyway because of the mating thing the magical overload is still working through both our systems so ill stay this way until it finally settles."

"Wow. I never imagined there was so much extra stuff to being a dragon slayer." An idea strikes her and Lucy resolves to scour for books on dragon slayer magic when she gets back. It would be nice to understand and be prepared for anymore surprises.

* * *

~Natsu~

He watches her back for a moment, the tense set of her shoulders clearly proving her discomfort. A sigh pushes past Natsu's lips and he moves up against her back, hands covering her own to still the semi-frantic movements.

"Luce don't change the subject baby. Its time to come back."

"I'm not ready." The whisper make his heart clench at the note of pain. Gentle urging turns her in his arms and both hands cradle her face to make their eyes meet.

"Oh baby, yes you are. You have no idea how empty we've all been without you. What I said was a child's way of trying to pretend I wasn't in love, none of us have ever thought you weak. Magic aside you proved to all that your more of a fairy then any of us during that fantasia stuff, not to mention you kicked Bixlow's ass. Your so strong and brave and your soul is absolutely beautiful. Its time to go home and rejoin your family. Make us whole. Plus you have a dragon slayer who worships the ground you walk on, I'm practically leashed. Use me, let me be the strength you need baby. Just don't send me home alone."

I'm so tired of seeing her cry but these tears seem somehow different, cleansing rather then sorrowful. The love in her eyes makes his chest puff with pride and Natsu whoops and twirls her around when the soft 'ok' leaves those pretty lips. Hes not dumb enough to think its that easy and everything would go smoothly but he knows his mate sticks to her word and that was something he knew he could count on.

* * *

~Shared~

Shes terrified. There really is no other way to put it. The clawed fingers woven through her own squeeze encouragingly as the township grows ever closer and her heart pumps painfully fast. What would the team say? Lucy was almost relieved that Wendy wouldn't be here to see it this for Lucy was damn sure Grey and Erza would be spitting mad enough for the entire guild. Despite what Natsu said she really didn't hold much hope for a happy reunion.

Passing the town border really sends her into a panic but as the villagers notice them and their eyes glue to Natsu as fear spikes in their eyes her own narrow. Sure she knew people would be a bit freaked out by the draconic visage, it would be pretty shocking, but she'd be damned if she'd let anyone hurt him with their half-baked assumptions. Her spine straightens and she snuggles into his side with a bright grin in response to his questioning glance.

"Natsu watches with pride as that strong will of hers rears its head. Contrary to popular belief he isn't a total fool and seeing her go all protective over him makes the tension bleed from his shoulders. News travels fast in places like this and he isn't really surprised to hear the sound of stomping metal headed their way. The appearance of his team has Lucy sliding behind his back and he allows it, the protective male dragon inside rearing its head in response to her nervousness. Meeting angry eyes he grins and opens his wings slightly. Their dumbfound expressions make him cackle in glee, which just makes them even more confused. All things considered he could understand it.

"Hey guys!"

"Natsu what the hell!" Grey is the first to react and shows no fear as he rushes to punch his rival. "We were actually worried about you ya moron! What the hell happened?!"

"Its kinda a long story." Natsu has the grace to look sheepish and rub the back of his head. "But I had a good reason!"

"Doubtful." Natsu's eyes narrow on Grey as his hackles rise.

"HEY!" Hearing them digress into childish insults Lucy decides that shockingly yes, she did in fact miss this of all things.

"I would very much like to hear your reasoning for abandoning your mission and making your team worry." The harsh tone makes him wince and as he meets those hard eyes he takes particular notice of the demonic aura around the red head with a gulp.

"Actually I'll show you!" With a tug he pulls the blonde from behind him, pulls her against his chest and wraps his arms around her waist to stop the trembling he can feel, grin wide and proud. "SURPRISE!"


	17. Chapter 17

~Lucy~

Their silence is deafening. An interesting concept really, quiet being so stifling it numbs your senses. Despite all the noise and activity going on around them as civilians go about their daily lives their little team seemed removed from it all as two faces stared at her in absolute shock. Gulping and grasping at the tattered shreds of her courage Lucy lifts a hand in a shy wave, her voice coming out much softer then she intended.

"Hi minna."

Still no response. Only Natsu's reassuring presence keeps her in some semblance of calm, the strong arms banded around her middle holding the last of her composure together as she faces the two people she feared the most at the moment. _Please don't hate me._

It is Erza who finally breaks the silence, stomping forward until they are face to face with her uncovered eye assessing the blonde trembling in the dragon slayers hold. Lucy sees her glance over her shoulder at Natsu but is unaware of his smile dropping and his eyes going hard in warning before she feels his arms slither away. Lucy nearly turns in panic but finds herself held immobile against a chest covered in cool metal before she has a chance to move.

"Lucy...thank the gods." She'd never heard the tough as nails redheads voice crack in that way and her eyes fill with tears as she moves her arms to embrace her sister figure and they crush each other in the best of ways.

"Erza. I missed you so much." Words seem unimportant in the face of her acute relief but she needs Erza to understand the depth of her emotions and how much she truly did miss her. From the moment she'd joined Fairy Tail this woman, Titania Queen of the Fairies, the powerhouse known throughout all of Fiore, had believed and supported her unabashedly. How could she actually be afraid of her? Regret arched through her for the worry she'd caused but Lucy let it go for once and just basked in the hug.

"Hey! What about me?" Grey's voice from beside her breaks the moment and the two women reluctantly separate. Before she can even turn to look at him she finds herself swept up and crushed in a cold bear hug and a smile tugs at her mouth.

"Id probably miss you more if I could breath!" His laugh blends with her own and when he finally sets her down she loops her arms around his neck and squeezes just as hard, tears finally sliding down her cheeks. " How could I not miss you?"

When Grey spins her around and with a booming laugh her eyes meet Natsu's over his shoulder and she smiles. Truly smiles. It feels good.

* * *

~Natsu~

It was definitely worth it to see her smile like that. He knew when the shock wore off and relief died down the anger would be back in full force and he would need to be ready to be there for her through it but for now...this was good.

"How?" His eyes cut to Erza who is watching Grew swing Lucy around from beside him, a soft smile on her face.

"I was actually doing the mission, tracking the wolves and looking for the den when I smelled smoke and cooking meat and then...there she was. Just like that. I'm actually still reeling myself."

"She looked..." Her voice trails off and his shoulders droop a bit, smile dropping as he remembers her fear.

"Terrified. Yeah. I had to do some real convincing to get her back here. Thanks for not..."

"Natsu." Her voice is steel laced when she interrupts him, eyes hard when they turn to meet his own. " She is family above all else and we love her. We've all done something we are ashamed of. Seeing her so scared of us...how did you think we would react?"

"Ah I had faith. Our guild is...one of a kind. Just go easy on her yeah? Its been rougher on her then we ever realized." Natsu could see that she knew there was a story there but even Erza seemed to realize that now wasn't the time and dropped the subject to wander over to where Grey had finally set Luce down and they were talking excitedly. Natsu himself followed after a few moments and raised a brow when Grey's eyes inspected from top to bottom.

"So...gonna explain the ridiculous getup lizard breath?" Natsu scoffed in response, his grin mischievous.

"Psh. You wish you were this fucking cool snowman. I'm like a real dragon now!"

"We can see that. But why?" He cut his eyes to Erza even as one hand moved to wrap around the curve of Lucy's hip and pulled her snugly against his side. As her soft warmth moved against him a part of Natsu that he hadn't even realized was tense settled at the feeling.

"Some stuff happened. I knew at some point it would, its something Igneel had actually warned me about with having dragon slayer magic of my kind. It'll go away in a few days tops. But hey, I can freakin' fly! How cool is that!"

Them all laughing, Lucy's bright giggle, Erza's husky chuckle and Grey's amused snort alongside his own cackles...it's music to his ears.


End file.
